I'm Not Letting You Escape
by aobabe
Summary: What will they do when they can't spend time together? A day in the lives of Kei and Hikari, after marriage. First Fanfic! /One shot.


**Title**: I'm Not Letting You Escape

**Fandom**: Special A [S.A.]

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: Un-beta'd.

**Pairing**: Kei x Hikari

**Word Count**: 2,282 approx.

**A/N**: My first fanfic ever! Ahh, I absolutely have no idea where this came from and how this turned out. I have like, zero experience in writing and everything else ugh. This doesn't really have much plot but I miss them. I hope it's not too bad and well, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own S.A.

* * *

It was a little past 1 when Hikari finally gave up and decided to go to sleep. Her hubby since six months wasn't coming back today either. It had been over a week since she last saw him and she was worried sick.

Being the CEO of "_the_" Takishima Company wasn't an easy task. In fact, it was an excruciatingly hard task. And she knew that.

He was always there for her when she needed him, but she wasn't ever able to do much for him. Sure he would say reassuring things like, "Just being with you is enough for me" or "Everything's fine if we're together" (just recalling it made her face heat up) whenever they were together but she couldn't help but worry.

She lay in bed thinking about what she could do for him to bring him back home. If she was still the same reckless teenager she was a few years ago, she would have torn apart all the obstacles between them. But, she wasn't a reckless teenager. Not anymore. She knew how different Kei's world was.

The thought of cooking something for him crossed her mind. She had gotten a little better at making rice balls, but they still managed to be overweight by a few kilograms. And her porridge no longer smelled dangerous, even though it tasted pretty… weird.

The easiest and best option would be to just ask him to come back because she was worried. But Hikari felt as though that would trouble him more. And well, she was too embarrassed to tell Takishima something like, "_Kei! Come back to me! I miss you! Kyaa—_"

She banged her head forcefully against the edge of the bed to push away the thoughts of herself saying such embarrassing things. She bit on the sheets trying to come up with some sort of way to make his life easier. She could beat up his guards and kidnap him. Or probably act as if she was sick or—

"_No, no! That's underhanded and not right. I have to do something to help Takishima, not hurt him,_" she thought to herself as she squirmed and rolled around in the king sized bed she was lying on. It seemed incredibly spacious now that she was the only one there.

She stared at the pillow where Kei's head would normally be resting, looking at her with the warmest eyes before she fell asleep. She hugged herself as she shut her eyes, hoping that he wasn't over working himself.

"Takishima…" Hikari whispered to herself as she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Kei was typing on his laptop at such a speed that it was a little too surreal for his "normal" employees to even look at. Everyone walked past his office without even glancing up to look at that direction because of the weird aura that was being emitted from there.

Like always, their boss was in a really bad mood and if anyone was to even open the door to his office, he was going to go berserk.

"_WHAT?_" Kei screamed before spewing some bad—pretty bad—words into his phone and literally throwing it into the waste paper bin. His father just told him that he needed to submit the report of the meeting with the Russian CEOs in an hour, while at first he needed it a week later.

A vein throbbed in his forehead as he sighed and looked over his paperwork again. His head ached, his arms hurt, he felt weak and all he wanted was to be with Hikari.

Ah, Hikari. Just saying her name over and over in his mind seemed to ease his pain somehow. After all, he was bearing with all this crap just so that he could have a nice, long trip with his wife somewhere where no one could bother them.

But thinking about her also made him realize just how much he wanted her. He loved her. He loved her more than anything in the world. He was ready to throw away his life for her. He would do anything for Hikari.

He rubbed his temples for the god-knows-which time that night and got back to his typing. "_Time with Hikari, time with Hikari…_" he kept chanting in his mind as he steadily continued with his work.

Both of them had it hard. Kei was trying his hardest to be with Hikari while Hikari was trying her hardest to be with Kei. If only they were more honest with each other, they wouldn't be in such agony.

**-x-**

It was around noon the next day that Kei decided that he was done with all the torture. He wasn't going to sit around locked up in his office and be a scapegoat for his dad's uselessness. He was going back to his wife.

He quickly dialed his residence number from his office phone—because he had already broken his phone in the course of the night—and heard it ring. He was almost shaking with excitement. He was going to be with Hikari. Just the thought of it made him smile.

"Hello?" his wife said from the other end of the line. He couldn't help but smile even wider when he heard her voice. His heart was doing something weird and he didn't know what to do to calm it. "Hey Miss Number Two," Kei teased.

Something inside Hikari snapped and she instantaneously yelled, "Don't call me Miss Number Two!" But deep inside she was relieved to hear Kei's voice. She felt the heat creep up to her face once she actually processed that she was on the phone with her husband.

"Tsk, still hot headed as ever I see," he had to control himself from laughing out loud because he could totally imagine what face Hikari was making. And before Hikari could say anything more, he said, "Would you be interested in a challenge?" though he knew the answer already.

Hell yeah she was interested. She would never, _not_ accept a challenge, especially if it was a challenge from her rival; or husband—or Kei Takishima, to put it bluntly.

Her dark pupils burnt in a—not so visible—fiery flame. "Spit it out Taki— I mean K- Kei!" He really missed this. The way she still stuttered when she called his name, how she would still call him Takishima and also how beautiful her voice sounded despite her denseness.

"Race me to the greenhouse."

"A race to the S.A.'s—no, to our greenhouse? But you're working and today's a Sunday and we aren't students anymore and—" She was scared of Tadashi's mom. So much that she was even able to reason against a challenge. But she was interrupted.

"Oh, so now Miss Number Two is running away from the challenge?" Kei's mocking tone did the job. She was on fire again. Not literally, but she was. "You're on."

Kei smirked, knowing that his plan was going just as expected. He knew Hikari the best after all. And she hadn't changed a bit. That was probably why he loved her so much. He chuckled quietly before telling her, "I'm going to be there in five. See you, Hikari."

She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it with a snap. "He didn't call me…" she thought for a second before she realized that the race had begun. And she wasn't losing. No way.

It was just like the old days when Hikari was still a teen and was jumping over walls, doing somersaults like it was breathing and also finishing so gracefully it felt as if what she was doing was actually a type of performing art.

It hardly took any time before she reached the entrance of the greenhouse after just—_just_—kickboxing and wrestling some guards near the super elite Hakusen Academy. She was sure she had seen some of them during her wedding ceremony, and she deducted that Kei must have done something wrong again to make his father feel threatened.

She looked around but saw no sign of Kei, until she walked over to the side and saw him resting his back against a helicopter. His eyes were shut and he was humming something to himself. She stared at him. She missed him. She wanted him—so much that she just stood there slack jawed, admiring him.

Kei's eyes gently opened and he looked around in a daze, as if he had entered some strange world. But as soon as his eyes rested on Hikari his eyes sparkled, giving off a warm vibe that almost pierced her heart. He finally got to see her. They had been apart for just a week, but he missed her so much. He felt like kissing her, so deeply and passionately that she wouldn't even be able to feel anything other than him and his love for her.

He wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel his fingers slide through her long black silky hair. He wanted to stroke her cheek and kiss her on the nape of her neck, her jaw line, her—

"Stop looking at me like that," Hikari said from a few feet away him, looking flustered. Her thoughts weren't much different from his either, except that she didn't want to and totally wasn't going to admit it. She was still as dense as always and had no idea where such thoughts came from. She was so busy mentally punching herself because of her fantasies that she didn't even think about what her husband was going to do to her once he got hold of her.

Kei shook his head, trying to push away _his_ fantasies for the time being, though the feeling in his stomach didn't exactly help him much.

"Miss Number Two will always be Miss Number Two, eh?" he commented and with some effort, also managed to smirk, throwing the obvious fact that Hikari lost again right at her face. She felt two invisible heavy weights fall on her head one after the other as he mentioned the words "Miss Number Two" one by one.

A vein popped in her head as her cheeks burned in embarrassment. Her fists clenched by her side as she screamed, "I'm not Miss Number Two!" She lunged forward and thrust her hand to punch Kei but was blocked by his palm. "Takishi—" she couldn't finish.

Kei's mouth came crashing down on hers, bewildering her for but a few moments. When she recognized the familiar touch of his lips, she shut her eyelids, feeling the different sensations Kei was making her feel. She couldn't protest, not when she needed him so much.

His lips didn't leave hers at all, but his hands roamed all over her body. Her neck, her cheeks, her hair, her waist, her hands… he missed them all. He moaned her name over and over as he kissed her, and all she could do was cling onto him desperately, hoping her knees wouldn't get anymore weak than they already were.

He pulled away from her to breathe for a bit. She was as breathless as him, if not more. They were panting hard, and their faces were flushed. Their bodies felt hot, as if they were on fire, and they knew that a kiss just wasn't going to satiate their thirst for each other. The only thing they were thinking was, "More…"

Kei was about to lean back in, when the pilot from inside the helicopter let out an uncomfortable little cough. Hikari's eyes widened as she pushed Kei away from herself and punched herself mentally for getting carried away.

"Y- You cheated! That's not fair Takishima," she said, looking away, trying to hide her embarrassment and burning face. "Helicopters are not allowed."

He laughed softly, and taking Hikari's hand in his said, "All's fair in love and war."

Her cheeks turned a dark crimson colour as he entwined their fingers and kissed the back of her hand. '_Is he doing this on purpose? This idiot Takishima, I'm going to defeat him!_'

She couldn't say anything because she was sure that anything that would come out of her mouth would just be some sort of incoherent retarded noise. He was going down next time for sure.

On the other hand, he knew he had succeeded. He had captured her. "Hikari," his voice was full of emotion, causing his wife to shiver. He could do such weird things to her. Looking deep into her dark black eyes with his warm brown ones, he whispered, "I love you."

And that was it; she was lost— completely, absolutely and entirely. "That's a really stupid face you're making, Miss Number Two," he laughed as he bent and kissed her on her forehead.

Before she could fight back for calling her with that nickname she hated, she felt herself being lifted in the air. Yeah that's right, Kei's signature "_Princess Lift_" ordained only for his one and only love—Hikari. That was what was happening.

_Again._

"Takishima—!" she yelled as she flailed about in the air, but to no avail.

"Oh, no, no, don't even think about it! I'm not letting you escape, Miss Number Two," Kei said has he chortled, feeling blissful having Hikari in his arms.

As Kei climbed onto their ride, he looked down at Hikari's face because she hadn't said anything for a while. A vein was throbbing in her head and she had a dark expression on her face. Kei gulped. "Hika—"

She looked up at him and like her usual self just yelled loud enough for the entire town to hear, "_Don't call me Miss Number Two!_"


End file.
